Avatar Sonic: Elements
by firewaterwarriorKats
Summary: Fire. Air. Water. Black, blue, and white. Past, present, and future. The Avatar has protected the world of Mobius for thousands of years, longer than the world can remember. When Harmonic Convergence sees the release of the Dark Spirit, it may take more than one Avatar to defeat it. Maybe, three?


***glances at mob at my door as I type this***

 **Okay, okay. I know what you're all thinking. "firewaterwarriorKats, where's the next chapter of P:CC? You said it should be out by now!" I know, and I am super sorry for the long absence! School and work are working together to whoop by butt right now, and are consequentially robbing me of some much-needed sleep. As a result, the next chapter was delayed as I experienced a terrible case of writer's block. I just want to let you guys know that the next chapter is finished now, and I'm just waiting for feedback. **

**In the meantime, I decided to not leave you guys hanging, wondering if I'm all of a sudden dead or not. This story is not something I'm currently working on, seeing as P:CC is my main focus creative writing wise at the moment. However, I am curious to see if you guys would like to see more of this little idea I have.**

 **And so, I present to you, a Sonic the Hedgehog/Avatar: The Last Airbender crossover!**

Avatar Sonic

Book ?

Chapter 0: A Tale of Three Hedgehogs

Birds chirruped in the palm trees of Green Hill Zone, the bright rays of the midday sun giving off a cheerful warmth that made the land seem more happy-go-lucky and fun to run around in. In fact, it was for this very reason that a certain someone sped across the country for.

A blue blur, hard to make out from the dust cloud it raised. It grew somewhat smaller as it curled up into a ball, dashing into palm trees as if springs were placed wherever the ball touched; it bounced off of the ground and trunks with hardly a care. The thing got out of its ball and jumped.

Now one could see that it was a hedgehog, blue of course. He wore red sneakers and white gloves, and carried a sturdy wooden staff in his left hand. The hedgehog smirked as he spun into a double backflip before landing neatly on the ground. He put on an extra burst of speed as he ran successfully through a loop-de-loop. At this point, the hedgehog didn't have a care in the world.

 _50 years ago…_

The brilliant professor Gerald Robotnik gaze down upon the incubator that held what could be his greatest achievement yet. The hopes and dreams of a better world for all Humanity rested in the doctor's latest creation: Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform.

The aged scientist turned at the sound of an automatic door opening and closing. Seeing who it was, the brilliant doctor gave a warm smile to his ailing granddaughter.

"Maria, glad to see you're up and about."

"Good morning, Grandfather," Maira replied, hugging her beloved guardian before giving him a warm kiss on the cheek. "How did it go?"

"Well, the DNA from that Black Doom character seems to be doing the trick. Everything's stabilized; all I need to do now is wait for the final tests to come in before we decide to wake him up."

"Oh I can't wait!" Maria exclaimed with joy. "This must be so exciting for you, Grandfather!"

"Yes, it is," Gerald Robotnik replied, just before what he had heard on the news about an hour ago darkened his features into a worried frown.

"What is it, Grandfather?" Maria asked softly.

"Oh, nothing of our concern. The current Avatar just passed away."

"Oh dear. Was he-"

"No, not in the Avatar State. He died peacefully in his sleep."

"Oh…"

There was a respectful silence for some time.

"Grandfather," Maria said in the quiet. "Do you think Shadow would count as a Fire Nation citizen?"

"Pardon?" The aged scientist inquired.

"Well, you're the leading professor in technology for the Fire Nation. Since you will be the creator of the Ultimate Lifeform, would he in turn be counted as Fire Nation?"

The professor scratched his bald head at that. "Well, yes, technically speaking."

"Wasn't the last Avatar originally from the Earth Kingdom?"

The doctor's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Y-yes, that is correct. Why…"

"Oh, nothing. I just had a silly thought, that's all."

The two Robotniks looked down at what would become one of the most powerful beings on Earth.

After a bit of wondering, the older Robotnik glanced at his watch.

"Maria, I believe the final test results are nearly in. Would you care to join me on the way there?"

The sickly yet positive Maria smiled warmly at him and accepted the offered arm. "I would love to, Grandfather."

 _250 years in the future…_

The city ruins could be seen for miles. Charred, blackened skeletons of what was once a prosperous metropolis stood as broken husks, dismal reminders of a time when the thick black clouds didn't block out the sun, when the grass was green and the sky was blue. When all anyone had to worry about was global warming. While the past had its fair share of problems, at least those issues weren't end-of-the-world in nature. At least there were brilliant minds that tried to prevent calamity.

At least there were an ample amount of **benders** in the world.

However, deep in the heart of the ruined city, two close friends faced each other in a clearing. One, a silver hedgehog, stood in a fighting stance common of one descended from the Water Tribes. The other, a purple cat, stood before the hedgehog in the armor of what was once the Fire Nation.

These two were the last tattered remnants of what were once powerful races; now, each stood at the ready.

The purple cat suddenly raised her head, never taking her eyes from her opponent. "Water!"

The silver hedgehog reacted instantly, gathering the water from nearby jars and hurling them at the cat. The feline dodged the projectile easily, but her golden eyes widened as the hedgehog bended the liquid into sharp icicles; the Fire Nation descendant was forced to duck and leap and weave around the many projectiles aimed for her flesh. The Water Tribe descendant caught the icicles in a teal aura and, gathering them together into one mass again, spun around and manipulated the element so that it rose up in a tidal wave and caught the purple feline as the water solidified into one mass of ice. After a tense moment, the feline let loose an impressive Dragon Breath that instantly melted the ice.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, she yelled "Earth!" and promptly followed up the command with a series of flaming arrows.

The hedgehog stomped solidly into the ground, lifting a boulder the size of a standard bookcase with the same teal aura. He kicked it in the path of the flaming arrows, but quickly had to raise a rock column under his feet as the purple cat tried to utilize an opening on the hedgehog's right. Her entire body was now engulfed in flames, similar to when Waterbenders surround their bodies in water for armor, yet the attack did no harm to its master. The Fire Nation feline proceeded to rocket up the spire and sent a large fireball in the hedgehog's direction. The Water Tribe descendant commenced to encase himself in rock as he leapt off of his perch, and managed to shield himself just in time. The blast shook him to his core, and he barely managed to keep the armor on himself. Knowing the fiery feline had nowhere to go once she reached the top, the hedgehog bended the rock armor off of himself and hurled them at his opponent in an attempt to subdue her in immovable rock armor.

Just then, another fiery blast knocked the hedgehog off of his flight path. He quickly adjusted himself and barely managed to land unscathed when he heard the next command.

"Fire!"

The silvery hedgehog leapt nimbly out of the way as his fiery opponent landed where he had been standing only a heartbeat ago. The teal aura returned as the Water Tribe descendant caught a fireball meant for his head. He skillfully flung it back, then proceeded to follow-up the attack with two fire whips lashing at both sides of his opponent. The Fire Nation descendant quickly adjusted her technique to tackle the new threat. She caught the fireball then encased herself in flames, producing another impressive Dragon Breath to distract her opponent while rocketing forward and to the side to close the distance. As she got closer, however, the purple feline realized she made a grave mistake by getting too close.

An impressive wave of water barreled toward her, surrounded in a teal glow. The feline tried to turn around and run, but was swept off her feet in an instant. As her fire died, the water subsided, only for the ground to rise around her and pin her down by the arms, forcing her to kneel as the teal aura surrounded her and rendered her vulnerable. She looked up to see the silver hedgehog steadily closing the distance between them. The now desperate feline unleashed another Dragon Breath, but whatever hope of winning the duel was lost when the Avatar merely waved his hand and batted the wave of fire aside in a teal glow.

He could feel it now, the power each element gave to him. The steady calm and rage of the waves, the steadfast strength and boldness of the earth, the powerful warmth and ambition of the flames; he could control them all. He felt himself grow stronger with each push, pull, stomp, kick, punch and leap as he bended the elements to his will. His teal aura surrounded him, glowing stronger with each passing step as his golden eyes began to glow teal.

Another voice called out from the buildings surrounding the battleground, a masculine command demanding to be obeyed.

"Air!"

He could feel the power within his grasp, everywhere around him; he only needed to use it. Taking a ready stance, he gathered as much air as he thought he needed and closing his glowing eyes in an attempt to concentrate hard, he pushed with his arms, palms out, to do-

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

The Fire Nation descendant, sweating hard moment ago, blinked in puzzlement. She could've sworn he had achieved-

"What the hell was **that** supposed to be?!"

Both combatants looked up as another figure leapt down from the second-story window of a building that looked notably more intact than the others. The silver hedgehog released the feline from his hold and both stood stiffly to attention.

The hedgehog that stalked up to them was one definitely deserving of their obedience. He was a dark grey, with lighter stripes of silver on his spines. The fluffy white patch of fur on his chest did little to soften the muscular tones or the various scars that cross-hatched his permanently at-attention body. His hard golden gaze used to pierce through tougher men and tore them open to reveal whatever yellow-livered cowardice seemed to be hiding within; now, the same battle-hardened eyes fixed themselves on the supposed Savior of their dying world.

"What happened back there?" he demanded. "You were almost in the Avatar State! Why didn't you **stay** on it?!"

Silver raised his head to look his commander in the eye. "I-I don't know what happened. I could **feel** it, waiting for me. B-but I couldn't-"

"-Couldn't reach it," the general scoffed. "How many times have you told me that in the last week or so, eh?"

"It's not his fault, sir," the purple feline spoke up. "Everything else he did was fine. If he could learn to be like the Air Nomads of the past, then maybe he would-"

"I don't remember calling you out on that last sloppy maneuver, Blaze," the older hedgehog snarled. "Maybe if you focused more on not getting killed instead of disobeying your commander-"

" Well, maybe she's right!"

Both cat and hedgehog turned in astonishment to a once groveling Silver. His golden eyes were set with determination as he shared his thoughts.

"I haven't had the opportunity or time to **really** understand Air Nomads the way I did with the other nations. Even learning to Earthbend, which,may I remind you, was especially hard, was very helpful when I immersed myself in the Earth Kingdom way of life. Blaze is right; I need to learn to **be** an Air Nomad **before** I can airbend and get to the Avatar State. This is the only way, Father!"

At the mention of the word, the former Water Tribe general turned away and marched off without another word. Blaze put her hand on her friend's shoulder in a gesture of comfort, but Silver felt so alone.

 _How am I supposed to save what's left of the Bending world if I can't airbend? If I'm not able to save this future... who will?_

 _250 years earlier…_

As the last flash of white subsided, Professor Gerald Robotnik couldn't help but wonder if what Maria had implied was true. He drummed his fingers on the control panel, afraid of what he had unintentionally brought upon himself.

It was only a matter of time before the Fire Lord heard of his success at creating the Ultimate Lifeform, only a matter of time before he would demand full custody of what the brilliant scientist had worked so hard to achieve.

 _If only the next Avatar wasn't supposed to be Fire Nation_ he thought as the capsule opened up with a hiss to reveal the black hedgehog residing within. _Then I wouldn't have to worry about the Bending tests!_

 _50 years later…_

The blue hedgehog continued on his run, the thoughts he had been hoping to evade all day all too quickly popping up into his head again.

 _How long is this gonna take? I can't run forever, and even if I could, I still need to learn how to bend the other elements._

 _But, what if ...whatever happened to Uncle Chuck and the other Airbenders comes after me? What's gonna happen to the world if-_

 _Nah, it can wait,_ Sonic thought to himself as he chased the setting sun. _I'm sure they're all on an important trip about unlocking inner peace or something like that. After all, the world is at peace now; what could happen?_

 _..._

 **Well, then! If you want to see more of this story in the near future, please leave a review! If you see something that could be improved, please review! If you wanted to tell me which part you're most excited for-Review!**

 **That's all for now. Don't worry, P:CC is gonna be updated soon, so keep your eyes peeled! Until then, I'll be either working or napping.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
